ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Legends
Dragon Ball Legends 'is a Fanfic made by WorkBenchSSJ, where,in a alternative timeline,Trunks isn't the only survivor of the "Apocalipty Scenery" in the future,Gohan,Goten,Pan,Valese and others it's still alive.The hystory is divided in sagas. The first saga is the Future Saga, and narrates the history of the Future Trunks ,his son Truce Briefs and Vegeta jr.(WorkBenchSSJ's version),and Future Pan when ExBuu appears. The Quest Saga narrates the history of Truce, Trunks, Vegeta jr. and Future Pan searching for the Blank DragonBalls (or Future DragonBalls) to restore the world destroyed by the ExBuu in the Future Saga,but Kuriza, son of Freeza, wants the Dragon Balls to revive all your family. 'Future Saga 'Chapter One - A New Challenge:' After all the battles of the androids and some others battles the future live a peace for like 7 years,Trunks haved a normal live,have two sons with Pan,Vegeta Jr. and Truce Briefs.Trunks and his two sons are training in his house: Trunks-Soo let's make a training battle,Truce and Vegeta,try to attack me.But remember,never lower your guard!Always be alert! Truce and Vegeta jr. attack at the same time and collides and trunks teleport. Trunks-NOO!It's like you never trained before! Truce:Vegeta!Let me show how do i fight! Truce attack directly Trunks,but Trunks teleport and give a elbow attack in him. Trunks-Truce,you never listen what i'm talking!I say "Never lower your guard!" I will teach a techniche i learned with my father!I call it "Fusion Dan..." Trunks was interrupted by a sound of explosion! Vegeta Jr.: What' this? Trunks:Truce,Vegeta,stay here with your mother,i will see what's this. When trunks arrived there was nothing but a giant crater in the ground! Trunks-I feel a great ki in that area!I can't be a sayan!all the sayan are extinguend! Truce- Father, when it finally seems that boredom is over I will not stay home! Vegeta Jr.:I also think we're prepared for the better or worse! Also we are fighters! Truce:I feel a power near here. When suddenly a pink shadow appears teleporting everywhere, with an immense speed attacking them so they could not see him! Trunks:Stay near me!BURNING STORM! Trunks attacked it with his burning storm,but had no effect! A voice echoes around them saying: insignificants humans,why do you even try?! Trunks:I'm not a human!I'm the King of all the sayan race!Son of Vegeta and Grandson of King Vegeta!Don't undertimate me! The voice echoes again:Let me introduce myself: I am the greatest and purest Majin, I'm ExBuu! So finally Trunks, Truce and Vegeta Jr. could see him.A Buu like the other,but with a giant muscular mass,a overpowered ki,overcome all of them together ki. ExBuu:That Babidi don't have idea of him creation,and he knewed he can control me!Hahaha!If you leave here now i will not kill you! Trunks:NEVER,i born here and i will protect my earth nor do I have to die for it! Exbuu pound Trunks and say: Pathetic human or sayas, no matter, the important and you will die! Truce - DON'T MAKE IT WITH MY FATHER! Vegeta Jr. - Now you will die! Trunks:NOO!He is so tough!You're not prepared! Truce:BURNING STORM!HAAAAAA Truce shots a Burning storm but had no effect too. ExBuu:Hahaha!You are more stubborn than I thought!I will let you escape,let's "play" with you a bit! Is more fun for me and more suffering for you! Then Trunks, Vegeta Jr. and Truce escape ,for now... 'Chapter Two - Maybe Trunks Is Not Strong Enough!' Truce and Trunks back flying to home in a extreme velocity. Trunks:AARGH!I Can't believe i lose to this guy! Truce:I'll beat this guy! Vegeta Jr.:That guy will DIE! In the way,they fell a ki,a ki equal to the Trunks.Then they saw a man following them. Trunks:Hey you! What you knew you're doing? ?????:Leave me to Dr.Gero! Truce:What?Who is Dr.Gero!? Trunks:What?Dr.Gero? ?????:I NEED to talk with Dr.Gero! Vegeta Jr.:What the heck are you talking of? Trunks:Dr.Gero?He's is dead as years! ??????:DEAD!? Trunks:Yea! ??????:Then...OK,let's introduce me!I'm the Android 10,more knowed as X! Truce:Android?How?Like...you're a bot? Android 10:No,kid...not like the others,i'm half-human and half-android. Trunks:Android?How?!Who create you? Android 10:Dr.Gero like the others!*closes his fist heavily angry* Android 10:Cause i'm half-human,i don't obeyed Dr.Gero,and he cosidered me a " failed project" ,then he deactived me! Truce:I'm nothing understand anything!Who is Dr.Gero?! Trunks:A old enemy,a difficulty enemy! Vegeta jr.:And what are you doing here? Android 10:Nothing!I wander this land for years and years and finally found someone! Vegeta jr.:You are very suspicious! Android 10:I was a commander of the army when i are only a human! Trunks:Soo...Come on Truce and Vegeta!*says flying very fast!* And Trunks finally comes home. Trunks:We have a chance of beating him,i will teach you a techniche,i very tough techiniche! Vegeta jr.:Which techniche? Trunks:Metamoru Techniche,most knowed as " Fusion Dance" Truce:OK!Teach it to us! Trunks:So,Truce,come on!You need to make these movements exactly at the same time!*Say Trunks teaching the movements*,and the body and the Like five attempts later they finnaly makes the fusion: Trunce:Trunks and Truce?I'M TRUNCE! And Vegeta jr. fells a giant ki,a ki never felled by him! Vegeta jr.:GAH!Im-impossible! Trunce:But i knew it isn't enough to beat that guy! ?????:Hehehehehe!More fun!A guy with a little of power! Trunce:What? ExBuu appeared with a extreme speed and kicked Vegeta jr. ExBuu:You...you are fun!You can give a...razoable fight! Trunce:You?You again?I'll SMASH you!I'll turn you in DUST! Exbuu:Hehehehehe!It sounds funny!Try to attack me! Trunce attacks Exbuu with the sword,Exbuu dodge it,and the swords cut a rock in two parts. ExBuu:Hehehehe!sayed it! Trunce:ARGH!Trunce screams and shots a lot of ki waves.ExBuu teleports and knees Trunce,them teleports again. Vegeta jr.:AARRRRRRRRRRR!You...WILL...DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!Vegeta's jr. hair start to turns in yellow,and,first time,he turns Super Sayan Vegeta jr.:NOW I"M INVENCIBLE! ?????:You bastard!You will never beat me!Exbuu appears in front of Vegeta jr.,and Vegeta jr. kicks Exbuu,but he even moved.Them Trunce appears behind Exbuu. Trunce:VEGETA,uses the Galick Gun!Them him attacks him at the same time with Galick Gun. ExBuu:Impossible!You will not beat me!EXTERMINATING RAIN!Say Exbuu shoting waves up with the both hands.Them the waves falled in Trunce and Vegeta jr.,interromping the Galick Gun. ExBuu:Impossible!You...you,will never beat me!Them ExBuu teleported and elbow Trunce. Trunce:ARGH!You turn me angry!Now...NOW...YOU WILL DIE!AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!The Trunce turns in Super Sayan and attacks a sequence of kicks in ExBuu,and both teleports,and teleports,fighting in the air,in a extreme velocity.But ExBuu kicks Trunce,making him fall,and them defuse! Vegeta jr.:FATHER!TRUCE! Trunks:My Father...Vegeta...the king of the sayans...if you're listening me,give me a help...with anything...i isn't tough to be the leader of the Z-fighters!... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fan Fiction by WorbenchSSJ Category:Sagas Category:DragonBall Legends Category:Kuriza's Saga Category:Future Saga Category:Quest Saga